Pirates wrong turn
by fanmind
Summary: "Monkey D Luffy had defeated three shichibukai - he should be fine against three mad murderers, right?" Basically some OP characters in a scary movie setting. Law, Luffy and some strawhats have just escaped from dressrosa and finds themselves at Glensville, where both rules and opponents are... different. Involves characters from scary movie Wrong Turn 4. No deaths guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

Basically some OP characters in a horror movie setting. The story takes place right after Luffy has defeated Doflamingo, and he along with some strawhats and Trafalgar Law arrive to the glensville island, where murders newly have been committed, just as in the movie Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings, and the movie´s three antagonists are still on the island.

One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Every location and character from Wrong Turn belongs to the original writers/production companies. I owe nothing.

Chapter 1. Almost peaceful beginnings

Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Robin and Law had managed to get away from Riku kingdom but were now stuck on a snow island because the small boat they used had sunk. Because they didn´t know where they were, and because Luffy was hungry, they decided to scout the island.

Luffy noticed a sign, that said: "Glensville town, 3 km to the west."

"Guys, there's a town west of here," he said, while returning to the others.

The strawhats exchanged looks. "We're going east," Franky and Usopp said.

"Sanji! Chopper! Nami! Brook!" Luffy shouted.

"I don´t think they´re here," Usopp said.

"Are they lost?" the strawhat muttered.

"Nami is with them, so they should be fine," Robin said. "I am not sure that this is the island which we were supposed to go to next, though."

Law suddenly fell to his knees, one leg stuck deep in the snow. As he started to stand up, he groaned and clutched his stomach, then collapsed again.

"Torao-guy!"

"I´m fine… go on, I´ll catch up with you," he said. The cyborg lifted him up. "Hey, didn´t you hear what I said?"

"Why do you think our captain bothered to save you in the first place?" Franky asked. The strawhats never stopped to amaze him.

"L-luuffyyy!" Usopp suddenly screamed, and he and Zoro, who had wandered off, came running towards them. "Everyone!"

"What happened?"

"There was a b-b-body… in the s-snow!"

"It´s true," Zoro said.

They all went to look at the corpse: a young, blonde girl deathly pale.

"She´s SUPER-dead," Franky said.

"How tragic," Robin said.

"Cause of death is obviously freezing. But due to the climate, there is no decomposing of the body, and it´s impossible to tell how long she´s been here," Law said.

"Looks like she came this way." Zoro pointed at stll visible tracks from her skis.

"I wonder what caused her to go off into the woods like that. Perhaps she was running from something more terrifying than the cold," Robin wondered.

"Whatever it was, I suggest we go there, or we might end up like her," Zoro said.

"Guys, sorry, but when you put it like that… I think I just got can´t-go-there-disease. It should be better if we go to the town Luffy first suggested… Right, Luffy?"

"I don´t wanna freeze like I did before at Punk hazard, so we will follow the tracks," Luffy decided. "And, I´m hungry."

Before they headed off, Robin tock the jacket, gloves and hat from the dead girl.

"What are you doing, Robin? You can´t steal from a corpse!"

"Sorry, Usopp, I would rather not, but since the choice is between that and freezing to death, I still do it. Do you mind, captain?"

"Nope, as long as you don´t freeze it´s fine." Luffy examined the skis. "How do I put these on?" Franky helped him. "Woooo this is great!" the strawhat shouted as he went down the hill quickly.

"We´re going up, not down, Luffy" Franky said.

"What?" Luffy said and looked back before he crashed into a tree.

They soon came to a building. "This is the scariest I´ve seen, and I´ve seen zombies," Usopp said about the huge house that indeed looked like the most scary a movie with tight budget could develop.

"Shishishi, you´re right, this is way scarier," Luffy said. "Let´s go check it out! I bet there´s food inside."

"Perhaps a good place to spend the night," Zoro said, and followed.

"I`m curious as to what´s in there," Robin said, entering as well.

"I can walk by myself now," Law said, whereas Franky put him down and he followed the others.

"Guys, I´m experiencing symptoms of can´t-go-in-there-disease." Usopp´s legs were shaking.

"Then start help me collect wood for a fire," Franky said.

As Luffy, Law, Zoro and Robin got in they soon spotted a sign.

"Glensville sanatorium," Robin and Law said simultaneously.

"What´s a santrum?" Luffy asked.

"A sort of hospital for mentally sick people," Law said.

"Oh. Sanji! Chopper! Nami! Brook!" Luffy shouted loudly, by some reason thinking his crewmates might be there.

"Looks like noone is here," Zoro said.

"If there is, they should be aware of our presence now," Robin concluded. Zoro placed a hand on a katana without really noticing.

"Let´s evaluate the situation," Law said, and started evaluating. "There might be a town on this island, but it´s too risky to go there in our current state, especially since I´m severely injured. Noone knows where we are, hell, I don´t even know myself. There might or might not be supplies, or other people, here. So, what do you think we should do, strawhat-ya?" he asked, even though he knew he wouldn´t like the answer.

"Franky and Usopp will be back soon with material for a fire," Luffy said. "Then, let´s have a bonfire party!"

"Fufufu. I´ve never partied in an abandoned mental hospital before," Robin said.

"I´ll look for booze."

"I´ll find the food!"

"I want to explore this place a little."

The strawhat, the swordsman and the archaelogist took off. They had forgotten about Law, who lied by a wall suffering from pain caused by the gunshots and beating he had received. He would probably be okay, but he needed help to fix the injury. "Umm," he said.

"What is it, Torao?" the strawhat asked.

"I need help with my injury."

"Alright, I´ll help you!" Luffy said, nearing him slowly while grinning.

Law pictured the strawhat looming over his body, holding pincett and needles and smiling viciously at him. "Uh, no, I think it´s better if someone else does it." Next on his mind was the swordsman, glaring at him and asking while unsheathing his katana: ´where do I cut?´

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image. "In fact, it would be best to wait for the fire."

A few minutes later, Franky and Usopp had made a fire in the high-roofed entrance hall. However, Zoro and Luffy returned empty-handed.

"I saw animal tracks in the forest," Franky said, and he and Zoro headed out to hunt. Robin offered to help Law. She had found some medical equipment in a room nearby.

"Do exactly as I tell you," he said, as they got there.

"Of course. I have few medical skills, but I cleaned a fish once," she said, created four extra arms and put gloves on everyone. "I´ll just cut open your stomach, search through your insides after the bullets, pick them out and try to sew it together." The archaelogist armed herself with knives, needles and scalpels.

"Uh, yes," Law said, wondering if the person he had chosen for the surgery would actually kill him. But he also believed he didn´t have many alternatives. "Room." He created a blue sphere around them.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Usopp, who was currently not as scared as before, played around in the hospital. They had rally contests through the corridors using stretchers as vehicles (which Luffy won), played hide-and-seek (which Usopp won), and, when they grew tired, rock-paper-scissors (which Usopp also won after redefining the rules). Then they spent time trying to turn the fire into different colors by continously throwing small medicine bottles in it. As they had succeeded in making a violet tone, the other four returned.

Zoro and Franky had caught two rabbits and collected some sticks from a pine tree. Luffy complained at how little food they brought, but they both annoyedly replied there were very few animals in the forest, as if someone had taken all of them. Law, who was now barely physically healed, proposed Robin to flay the rabbits, since she had an "unnatural interest for butchering". She politely declined, and made tea of the pine needles instead. Zoro and Usopp argued on whether to cook the meat on a katana or Usopp´s weapon, until Zoro bravely suggested that they use Law´s sword, to which he received a look that would have made even the former pirate king shiver in fear. Usopp finally offered his weapon to avoid whatever might have occurred elsewise.

They ate a little, drank the tea, and partied only a short while, because they were all exhausted and honestly what´s the reason to party if there´s almost no food or drink, also the party is being held at one of the most gloomy places in existence. Even Luffy felt that.

There were rooms that contained two beds each. Usopp shared with Zoro, Robin with Franky and Law with Luffy. Law stayed awake longer than the rest, thinking about what had occurred in the last two days. It was beyond him why Luffy saved him from Doflamingo. He wasn´t his enemy, but not a friend either. The only thing the heart doctor knew for sure was that he had no clue what was going on in the head under the strawhat.

He got out of bed to rearrange the sheets for Luffy, because they had almost fallen down on the floor. Luffy turned and whispered some words in his sleep. Law sighed. For now, he would stay with the crew and see what would happen next.

As they were asleep, One-eye, Three-finger and Saw-tooth were making plans without speaking to each other, as was their usual way of communicating. The newly arrived guests had done the same as the people that came before them: playing, eating, and sleeping in rooms for two. There was no reason to why these new ones wouldn´t be more difficult than other victims. All the three blood-thirsty brothers needed to do was wait for one of them to go off on his or her own, and the fun would begin. They longed for having fresh meat to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The survival rules

Usopp woke up screaming as someone touched him.

"Sorry. I was just gonna ask if you wanted tea," Robin said innocently.

He rubbed his eyes. "What the… no, I don´t. What time is it?"

"Around midnight, I think. Also, have you seen Franky?"

"Umm, no, why?"

"No biggie, just that he´s been gone for about an hour. I thought maybe you would know because Zoro is gone too."

"Huh? Oh, I didn´t even notice he left."

"They shouldn´t be out hunting again in the middle of night… Well, wherever they are they are probably alright."

"Probably?"

"Yes." Robin sat down on the empty bed. "You know, I´ve been thinking about what this place might be, and now I remember there was a report recently about a group of teenagers that disappeared during a skiing trip somewhere in the New World."

"D-d-disappeared?"

"That´s another way of saying they´re dead."

"Don´t tell me that!"

They suddenly heard a vague sound of metal hitting metal.

"Seems like Zoro is practicing again," Robin said.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed.

"Go ask him to stop, or he´ll wake everyone up," Robin said.

"Why me?"

"Because you are his roommate."

"But…"

"See you," Robin said and left.

Usopp saw that Zoro´s katanas were missing. He mustered the little courage he had and went to look for the swordsman. He follwed the faint sound of metal leading him through a corridor, until everything suddenly turned silent. He looked into the room where the sound had come from. "Hello?"

What he saw was not Zoro, but instead Franky lying on the floor covered in blood. Usopp screamed loudly enough to be heard from a sky island, and sprinted back to the rooms. Zoro wasn´t there, and he found that Robin was also gone now. When he opened the door to Law and Luffy´s room, only his captain was there, sitting on his bed while rubbing his eyes.

"Usopp?" Luffy asked in a sleepy voice. "What happened?"

"Franky is dead!" he cried. "Everyone is gone!"

"What are you talking about? Franky is strong, he can´t be dead."

Usopp led him to the room where he had found the cyborg, only to discover the body was gone.

"Why did you wake me up?" Luffy complained.

"But…"

"His body has been moved," a dark voice spoke from behind them. They both jumped and turned around to see Law.

"H-how do you know that?" Usopp hissed, while Luffy remained silent.

"Something eerie is going on here," the death surgeon calmly continued, his face hidden under the hat. "I´ve felt it since we arrived. It appears swordsman-ya and Nico-ya is still missing. We should split up and…"

"No, I´m not going alone anywhere!" Usopp said, grabbing Luffy´s arm.

"Calm down, Usopp, they´re probably playing hide-and-seek, because they are mad they didn´t play with us before," Luffy said. "But we know all hiding places, so we will find them easily!"

"Good, go look for them. I´m heading off as well," Law said, and warped himself away.

Usopp remembered something after hearing Luffy speak about hide-and-seek. "I need to go check something."

"Alright, good luck then and I´ll see ya!"

"No, you´re coming with!" Usopp said and grabbed Luffy´s ear to drag him along. What he had found earlier was a single paper hidden in a harmoire with few words written on it. He had first thought it was some practical joke but now it seemed to be more than that. He brought it into light to read it closely.

**Survival rules**

**You may not survive if you have sex.**

**You may not survive if you drink or do drugs.**

**You may not survive if you say "I´ll be right back", "hello", or "who´s there?".**

"Who´s there?" Luffy asked suddenly, when he heard a sound.

Usopp hit him hard in the head. "You dumbass, why did you have to say that?"

"Oi, what are you guys so loud about?" Zoro came walking towards them.

"You´re playing wrong, Zoro. You´re not supposed to show yourself," Luffy shouted.

"Sorry," Zoro said, although having no clue what he´d done wrong. He opened the bottle he was carrying but Usopp flung himself at him to stop him from drinking, and the bottle smashed into bits on the ground. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Where did you get that?" Usopp asked.

"Law showed me where it was, but why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Law did, huh. Luffy, I think Law has betrayed us, and is making traps to kill us!"

"He wouldn´t do that!" Luffy immediately said.

"It´s the only reason why he would give Zoro beer by his free will, everyone know how annoying Zoro gets when he is drunk…"

"Hey!"

"… and then there´s Franky, obviously Law was the one who moved his body!"

Luffy considered the sniper´s words, but didn´t believe him. "I think Torao is a good guy."

"What about Franky?" Zoro asked. Usopp was about to explain when Luffy yelled. His crewmates saw that someone had put a wire around his neck and dragged his head up, his feet still on the ground though. Luffy looked down at them.

"L-luffy!" Usopp screamed.

"Why did you shrink all of a sudden?" Luffy asked.

"We didn´t, your head was pulled up!" Usopp responded.

The ones that had tried to hang the strawhat stood on the plan above, laughing among themselves. Luffy pulled his head back to look at them. "What happened to you, you´re so ugly!" he said, looking at the three deformed creatures behind him. If they could have shown any emotion, they would´ve been confused by how alive Luffy was.

"I think they´re trying to strangle you, Luffy," Zoro said.

"Oh, sorry," the strawhat said and began making strangling noises.

"That´s no normal way to react!" Zoro said, while he jumped up to cut the wire. He then jumped on Luffy´s head to reach the floor above, and began chasing the three creatures. Luffy accidentally hit a terrified Usopp with his head as he landed, knocking him to the floor.

"That was scary," Luffy said, and laughed. Usopp was unable to speak. "I hope Zoro ask them if there´s any food here."

Why do these things always happen to us? Usopp thought.

Zoro finally managed to catch up to the brothers, and they were still confused and also afraid by his swords, thus he managed to chase them into a cell and close the door, locking them in. He studied them through the bars, and concluded Luffy was right; they were the ugliest things he had ever seen. He sat down opposite the cage to guard them.

What he didn´t know was that the creatures weren´t as stupid as they appeared, and they had chosen that cage for a particular reason. Before they were locked in, they had already planned how to escape.

Luffy decided that he and Usopp would try to find Franky, Robin and food, and leave Zoro to deal with the others (stupid decision to split up, but they had never seen a horror movie, which probably doesn´t even exist in their world).

While all those things occurred, Robin had gone to the cellar where she had found records on the hospital´s former residents. However, there was no clue as to what had happened there. The most interesting thing was that the patients seemed to have been exposed for various slightly unethical treatments. The sanatorium was probably shut down since long, she guessed.

She was gazing through the thirtysecond patient journal as she felt a sticky smell, which actually came from a sleeping gas supposed to be used at times of emergency. She was asleep before she knew what happened. Newly escaped Three-finger and One-eye giggled merrily as they carried her to an operating room.

_To be continued._

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the original writer/production company. The rules belong to Randy Meeks.

Author´s note: Thanks for showing your support to whatever this is. So, one of the rules is broken, but Luffy lives on. But is Franky really dead? What happened to Zoro? How about Robin´s fate? What about the two remaining survival rules? And most important, will Luffy find food?

Trafalguyreader: Thanks for reviewing. Good thought, too bad Sanji isn´t there... Zoro and Sanji being so friendly to each other is always fun... Zoro could be three-finger also...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The second and third

Usopp was practically hanging onto Luffy´s back to try make him stop. "We should go back to the fireplace! You hear me? I want to go back!" he whined.

"I have a feeling we should go this way," Luffy mumbled, before he opened a door that led to the outside. "Huh, this is a large freezer!"

"Stop thinking of food and think about those things that just tried to kill you!" Usopp was surprised by Luffy´s ignorance.

"Let´s go to the next room," Luffy said. "Hey, Usopp, get off me!" Usopp sighed and let go of him.

"What about Zoro?"

"Oh, he´ll be fine. They looked really weak."

"You´re right, they didn´t look strong, but this is the New world…" Suddenly a figure emerged from the dark hallway. It moved along the wall, and guttural sounds were coming from it. "It´s one of them again! Hit it, Luffy!"

"But…"

Too late. The thing had almost reached them. Usopp took his weapon forward. "Hissatsu firebird star!" The creature fell backwards, and laid still on the floor. Luffy and Usopp neared him slowly. They couldn´t see it´s face.

"Did I kill it?" Usopp wondered. As he said that, the creature moved, grabbed Usopp´s ancle and pulled him down onto the floor. Next, it tried to kick Luffy, who dodged by jumping backwards.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!"

The figure rolled to it´s side, barely avoiding the attack. It made another guttural sound. Luffy, who had been about to attack again, stopped. "Huh?"

"W-what is it, Luffy?"

Luffy stepped forward to remove the bag that was tightly bound around it´s head. "Hi, Zoro!"

"Sgld," Zoro grunted.

"What happened to you?" Luffy, who understood him, asked.

"Bfgskh nmhnjk n mm."

"Oh, haha, that´s unlucky!"

"Why is he talking like that?" Usopp wondered. "And why is there blood on his face? Is he okay?!" And how does Luffy understand him?

"Lfjksn. Gnbdfmsdl sdvdfn. N kllcsdcud wrfs. Shrl chn."

"You woke up with a bag over your head and couldn´t talk?"

Usopp, who was still in shock, noticed something. "What´s that on your arm?" Zoro looked at it confusedly. It was a black mark with a dot-like shape to it.

"When did you get a fork tattoo?" their captain asked.

"uj ndt." Zoro was confused also.

"Hey, Zoro, where´s your katanas?" Usopp said after seeing he wasn´t wearing them.

"Did you really lose them?" Luffy sounded disappointed.

Zoro immediately turned pale. Losing a weapon was shameful, and losing three weapons was a million times worse. He felt more ashamed of that, than of standing in front of his captain looking like an idiot. I won´t forgive them, he thought, as a dark aura emanated from him.

During that time, Saw-tooth is watching them, hiding in the shadows. He had expected the sword-guy to be taken down by his two friends, but not. This was the second murder-remake failure tonight. Oh well, at least his smaller brothers should have taken care of the woman by now. He decided to join the feast, and began making his way to the stairway leading down.

Only to be struck down from behind.

* * *

Robin woke up not knowing where she was. She was laying on something; coldness sipped through the material under her and onto her bare skin, as her dress had been taken off. She tried to sit up but couldn´t, due to her arms and upper body being strapped. As she heard a sound, she turned her head to the side. And gasped.

The monster-like humans that appeared before her eyes took her by shock. She lost life-essential seconds while recollecting herself. The disgusting creature came near her holding a tall, sharp-looking sword, and lifted it to strike her.

"Cien fleur!" she said, and arms sprouted, but it was too late, the sword was already on it´s way down, and it hit her arm.

She screamed, but couldn´t even hear herself. The metal continued with incredible force straight through the bone. The creature lifted her cut-off arm with it´s three-fingered hand and threw it into a pot.

Oddly, she felt the water against her skin. She also realised there was no pain. Was this a dream? Her eyes wandered around the room, and saw blue air.

Three-finger turned around as the woman chuckled. Oddly, her arm had grown back out. He cut it off again. Seconds later, there was a new arm. He looked at One-eye, who also was laughing. This was their luckiest day: they´ve found an "eternal food supply".

One-eye eagerly took the arm from him, and prepared to take a bite. But before his lips touched it, it disappeared. The brothers shared a confused look, before Three-finger got into a rage with the sword.

Legs, fingers, skin - all parts grew back, alas the brothers couldn´t eat anything. Robin, who had had enough, tried to break the creatures´ necks. However, Three-finger seemed immune to her power, and threw himself at her to put an end to her. As One-eye made a warning sound, he stopped.

A man neared them, and he was carrying their big brother over one shoulder. Three-finger felt the strength run out of him, and he and One-eye fled the scene.

"A troubling situation you got yourself into," Law commented.

"Yes. Thank you," was all the archaelogist could say in response. "What is going on?"

"I´ve caught one of the freaks. Thought maybe I´d take a look at him. If you get off the table."

"I will, if you help me retrieve my body."

He gestured towards her. "You look normal."

"I prefer the original body parts." She managed to get the outgrown body parts on her body disappear. I had no idea I could do that, Robin thought.

"We´re not allies. I have no obligation to do that."

"It was your technique."

"And not my work." The woman stared at him, an eyebrow raised. She belonged to Luffy´s crew, after all. What a pain. "Fine," he said.

He dropped the creature on the floor and went to collect the body parts. The fake ones disappeared. That she was almost naked didn´t bother him - he viewed her as a patient - but the way she looked at him, or rather observed him, did. But asking her to look at something else would have been a sign of weakness.

"Is the doctor blushing?" she asked him coolly. He didn´t respond as he adjusted her still wet arm, but his blood was rushing. Which wasn´t like him at all. He had had partners of course, but passionate and emotional was words noone would ever use to describe him. Yet, there was something with this place; the cold hospital environment, the vague smell of death in the air, the well-curved, half-naked woman close to him, and, even, the cutting of a body. He was a doctor; nothing odd about being attracted to things like that, right? "Is everything alright?" the archaelogist interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah."

"I still do feel."

He looked down and realised he was holding her breast. He let go of it as if it had burned him, which it sort of had. She grimaced as it landed on the floor. "Sorry."

"Looks like your prisoner got away," Robin said.

He froze momentarily and looked around. "Looks like we´re alone then." He returned his gaze to see his hand still rested on the skin now stuck on the woman´s body.

She twisted unconfortably. "No one is to know about this."

"Of course not," he agreed.

"You don´t have to untie me," she said, expecting him to go look for some clothes. Instead, he bent forward and kissed her lightly. "What are you doing?" she asked, startled. His eyes dilated.

"Sorry… I thought you meant…" His voice trailed off. They stared at each other in silence, the tension slowly growing. Then she tilted her head to the side and made her typical smile, her eyes glittering. Why not? she thought. They were both adults.

"No obligations," she said.

He nodded. "I hate those." He leaned forward to kiss her again.

_To be continued._

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the original writer/production company.

Author´s note: Yes, I made Zoro lose his katanas. And had Law and Robin make out. I´m sorry! But surprises always appear in horror stories.

To not make the cannibals completely chanceless, I´ve given them certain power, which will appear later.

Trafalguyreader: Kyutoryu. Lol, nice one!

Style1234: Thanks for rewiewing! No one…? Hmmm… I don´t know yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Snow, screams and a stranger

Zoro repeatedly filled his mouth with snow. It stung, but still helped. He touched his tongue lightly - it didn´t seem to be bleeding anymore.

"Why´re you eating snow?" Luffy asked. "Is it good?"

"He´s not swallowing it, just cleaning his wound," Usopp explained. "Are you okay, Zoro?"

"Hm. The bleeding has stopped. I can talk again."

"That was really scary. What happened to you?"

"I caught the people, but as I guarded them, one snuck out and tried to attack me. He probably thought I was asleep. I cut him, but it didn´t affect him. I tried again using haki, but it made no difference. Then everything blacked out. I woke up with my tongue cut, thus the blood in my mouth, and couldn´t see due to the bag bound around my head, and my katanas were gone. I strolled around, until your attack hit me."

"Sorry about that. I thought you were one of them."

A metallic sound echoed, and Zoro jumped up. Before he could make it to the closed door, it was locked from the inside. He quickly examined at it; the door was completely made of metal. Without his swords, they couldn´t get in.

Just when things couldn´t get worse, Usopp stuttered: "Where´s Luffy?"

* * *

Robin and Law laid side by side, reflecting over what had happened.

"That wasn´t too bad," Law heard himself mutter.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Thank you very much. The same goes to you, doctor-san."

"Would you mind explain that further?"

"Sure. Reasonable lip technique. Timing good. Stamina and cool skin lower the over-all experience."

"I was recently wounded, and I´m a devil fruit user," he objected.

"Oh, sorry, I didn´t think the great Trafalgar Law would be concerned about things like that," she said, and chuckled. He turned his head to glare at her.

He had experienced a new side of the strawhat crew member. Things had changed, yet much remained the same. "No one is to know," he warned.

"Agreed." Luckily, she didn´t seem hurt by his words. There was yet a small smile on her lips.

They simultaneously stood up and started looking for clothes.

Robin kept conversing. "Everything that happened today… It must´ve been exhausting for you. Fighting Doflamingo and all else…"

"Yes, Luffy defeated him and I couldn´t. I must ask you not to rub it in my face."

She giggled. "My, you´re so serious all of a sudden."

"I am always serious."

"You´re right. My mistake." She blinked towards him. "That must be hard for you."

"No."

"No?" Robin looked at him, wondering if she would ever see him smile, or, even more unbelievable, laugh.

He shrugged. "Let´s just get going."

* * *

Zoro and Usopp walked around the outside of the building, trying to find the door Luffy had opened before. The few windows were all located too high to reach, and the walls were covered in snow, so climbing was out of the question.

"Y-your tattoo is gone." Usopp´s voice was trembling due to the cold.

"Yeah, but it wasn´t a tattoo. Maybe some dirt. Where is this door you´re talking about?"

"Well, Luffy found it. It should be somewhere to the left… But the building is pretty big."

"Maybe we should split up and circle it. Then at least one of us finds the way in."

Usopp rolled his eyes. It was obvious who would end up far away in the forest if they did that. But Zoro was annoyed enough, so he chose his words carefully. "It´s best if we stick together. What would you do if you were attacked?"

The swordsman glared angrily at him, but then nodded. They continued making their way through the snow.

"Before we get in, there is something I should tell you," Usopp said, thinking about the rules. However, just then they spotted the door.

The sniper tried to open it, but it didn´t´budge. "It wasn´t locked before."

"Move." Zoro tried to kick the door open, but it didn´t work either.

"Bad thing Sanji is…" Usopp turned silent as Zoro glared at him again. "Maybe one of us could get in through there," he said, pointing at a window that was located about a metre above the door.

"Yeah, maybe."

Usopp stepped at Zoro´s held-together hands, and was lifted up. But as the sniper tried to get a hold off the window, a rustling sound was heard. Zoro jumped backwards, and they both barely avoided the snow that came rushing down towards them.

Usopp yelled after landing hard in the snow, but regained himself somewhat, and looked unbelieving at the large white pile completely covering the entrance and even the window. The thought of being buried under it made him gasp.

"Someone really doesn´t want us in there, huh?" he mumbled.

Zoro snorted. "That would be nature, maybe. Anyways, I don´t think we have many alernatives than to start digging."

"R-right."

* * *

"Let´s go separate ways," Law suggested. "If the rest see us together, there might be questions."

"Oh, you don´t know my crew," Robin said. "For them to reach any conclusion like that, it would take more than us walking together. But let´s split up anyways, to not risk anything."

She studied his back as he walked off for a while, until she sighed and went the other way. She was more alert than before, still blaming herself for her carelessness.

A door creaked somewhere in front of her, and made her stop. "Hello?" A weird giggling travelled through between the walls, almost sending shivers down her spine. It felt like an aura of bad foreboding had surrounded her. Was it fear? Feeling wary, she walked into a closeby room, moving as silent as she could, avoiding to close the door completely to not make another sound.

She stayed in there until the feeling of insecureness had disappeared, and a little while longer. She went out the small room and continued walking.

She soon reached the main entrance hall. It was abandoned. She walked to their constructed fireplace and kneeled next to it, feeling confused. The only source of light was the flames, which sent a reddish glow in a small circled area. She warmed her hands, enjoying the comfort only a fire could offer. Then she realised how odd it was, that the fire was still burning.

She stood up. As if he had read her thoughts, One-eye moved out of the shadows and towards her, slowly and confidently. He was the smallest, and youngest one, Robin realised.

"Stay away," she warned. He stopped. Relieved, she continued talking, believing he could understand her. "I know you´ve been through some hard things, but that´s no reason to behave like you do."

The creature continued walking towards her, a little faster than before. That´s when she saw what he was carrying; it looked like Zoro´s katanas. It looked too much like Zoro´s katanas. She gasped. "Where did you get those?"

She suddenly felt a hand around her neck, as someone had silently moved behind her. She immediately wretched the hand away using her power, and turned around, only to see the face of the disformed patient that had tried to kill her earlier.

Before she could react, he took another grip of her neck and threw her against a wall. She hit it hard, and landed on the floor. Gasping, she tried to regain herself. The creatures laughed merrily as they came nearer.

She tried breaking their necks, but as before, nothing happened. What´s with their strength? she thought, as she got up and moved around them. She reached the fire, and picked up a burning branch. Helding it in front of her at least seemed to keep them at bay.

Or not. The larger one moved to her and hit the branch out of her hands. The other one stepped on it on the floor, to quench the flame. He laughed as he did so, as if he was amused and not hurt.

Robin concluded the best option was to escape, especially if they had somehow beaten Zoro. As they blocked the most ways, she turned to run to the front door. She was lighter than them, and might be able to get away in the snow. But it was locked.

She dodged to avoid a sword coming towards her, and hurried to the stairs. The giggling sounds followed her as she ascended, but she didn´t look back. As a hand tried to grab her, she screamed, before she kicked it away and continued to run.

After reaching the top of the staircase, she stopped to glance back, and saw them laying at the bottom of the stairs. Somehow, she had managed to make the person she´d kicked fall all the way down and land on the other one. Since they were getting back up, she didn´t spend any time wondering how that could´ve happened.

"This way, miss. Quick." The voice came from somewhere to her left. She followed it without hesitation.

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the original writer/production company.

Author´s note: Another `Scream` reference! Hope you noticed it... I just love those movies! And Luffy had only one line in this whole chapter! But it´s his fault for going off.

I´ve taken a while to update, but I´ve had computer problems, honestly. But I´ll update faster again! Soon, I´m gonna bring in more characters into the story, from both One Piece and Wrong Turn. And more cliches. Of course.

Trafalguyreader: Sorry about keeping things unclear. Mystery monsters? Possible Nami thoughts: ´_How could Robin do that? With the heart pirates captain? She was the only one I could trust to not do outrageous things… This is too bad… I don´t want our crew to get involved with any more dangerous people… And why does it have to be one of Luffy´s friends?! Those two… together… naked… now I can´t get the picture out of my head! I´ll debt her for this! I´ll debt both of them! One million beri! And Zoro made a fool of himself! Two million beri! And what the hell is Franky doing, scarying everyone by dying?! Three million!_ _And Luffy (because he is Luffy), four million!`._ A long one. But something like that. I think.

UrFoodIsSoFake: Omg, it could be interpreted that way! I didn´t even think of that… x) Thank you for posting a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Maynard

**~ Earlier in the evening, in the village of Glensville ~**

The door to the office bursted open, and a man entered, shouting: "A ship! There´s a ship arriving! Mayor, wake up!"

The mayor suddenly woke, and slowly sat up straight. She had fallen asleep, sitting by her desk. "I was just reading some papers, not sleeping," she murmured.

"It´s late evening," the man, who was a smith´s apprentice (not that anyone cares though), replied.

"Then why did you wake me? Have you no sense of how important resting is to us old people?!" She reached for a small bottle of whisky located near her desk, and took a few sips.

"But, today is tuesday!"

"Tuesday, huh?" She looked at a note on a board. Mondays, wednesdays, saturdays: passenger ships. Mondays, thursdays, saturdays: food and drink supplies ships. Fridays: merchantry ships. "Pirates or marines?" she asked.

"Neither. Just a man and a woman. But they carry weapons."

"Rid them of the weapons and give them some beds to borrow," she said.

"But, they´re asking questions. About some pirates that might be here."

She jumped up, making all the muscles in her aged body protest. "Shoot them!" she yelled.

"What, seriously? But they´re only two..." She threw the half-filled bottle at him. He dodged it and mumbled something about alcohol supplies.

"Yes, shoot the guests and invite the pirates for a tea party. You poor idiot! Gosh, when I die and leave the mayor job to some youngsters, this town will surely go to hell with me!" She sighed. "Just ask about their names and occupations and show them to an inn."

"Yes, madam." The man left.

She breathed out in relief, leaning back in her chair and placing her hands behind her head comfortably. She had almost managed to fall asleep, as the young man returned. Looking at his face, she knew something was wrong. His words made her go from uneasiness to actually feeling ill.

"They´re gone," he said. "Gone, with Maynard."

* * *

The man was possibly around fifty years old, bald, and looked very worn out, yet somehow reliable. "I´m a man of nature. Lives out of what I can find out there. Works in the forest chopping lumber during few warmer days. Travels through the wilds for the sake of my health during winter. Goes here now and then just for socializing needs. To not lose my sanity," he explained.

"Right... So, who exactly did you see?" Sabo asked.

"A muscled man with grass-colored hair and three swords, and a large man with firing weapons built into his body. They were hunting."

"That´s them." Sabo had briefly met some of Luffy´s crewmates earlier that day, Roronoa Zoro and Franky included.

"Was there a woman with them? Tall, and raven-colored hair?" Koala asked.

The man shrugged. "Didn´t see her. But I think I know where your friends are. There´s a building close to the middle of the island, pretty easy to find. It´s even close to my cabin. Know what, I can show you a bit of the way, as I´m going home tonight. You can go the rest of the way yourselves. If you´re that eager to meet your friends, that is."

Sabo and Koala exchanged looks. Although the man appeared a little too helpful, they both longed for seeing their friends. Especially Sabo, who carried the devil fruit in the bag slung across his back. He needed to talk to Luffy about deciding what to do about it, since he wouldn´t feel right about deciding it himself. Luffy had taken off from Dressrosa in a hurry (Sabo didn´t know why, but his childhood friend had always acted impulsively in ways that didn´t even make common sense), as the country was still in a bit of mess, the old king returning to his post. Sabo had gotten allowance to follow him, as the revolutionaries had helped calm things down. Koala tagged along, almost as eager to meet the strawhats as he was.

They had arrived to the nearest located island, and searched the village without results. Luck has brought them to Maynard, who had approached the strangers by himself, apparently very helpful.

"That would be kind of you," Koala said. "We just need to do some things first."

"If it´s food you´re talking about, there´s more than enough at my place," Maynard said.

"There´s actually someone who asked about our business here. He would come back in a little while…"

"No," Maynard said, sternly. "We go now. That´s my deal."

"Fine by me." Sabo wasn´t one to waste any time, and seeing the man wasn´t back yet, he didn´t mind. "Koala?"

She nodded. "Alright." She turned to the man. "How long until we get there?" she asked.

"Some hours. Two at best."

"Two?!"

"If you can keep up with my pace," he said. In Sabo´s ears, it sounded like a challenge.

"If you can keep up with us, you mean." He grinned back.

Some while later, they were both at their limits. The snow was soft, and reached higher than their knees, making each step a challenge, and their legs was cold of water reaching through the clothes. The dark forest didn´t exactly enlighten their spirits, either. The only positive thing was that they could follow their tracks back, if necessary.

Maynard walked a few meters ahead of them, moving through the snow as effortless as a fish in water. He was barely visible, right at the end of their small field of sight. Even though there were few means of navigation, the man seemed sure about the way.

"Are we there yet?" Sabo felt like a little child, but couldn´t help asking.

He stopped and looked back at them. "Go to the left!" he shouted back.

A few meters away, there was a trampled path through the snow. Finally.

"How long has it been there?" Koala muttered.

"Not really easy to notice," Sabo said.

Maynard was soon gone, increasing his speed as well. The night was coming quickly. Sabo held his hands out in front of him, and could barely see it. He had to use his other senses, feeling the path with his feet.

It had been more than two hours, as light appeared in front of them. A small cottage soon revealed itself, and as they hurried in, they saw Maynard was already sitting at a table, with a lit lantern on it, and was sharpening an axe.

"You," he pointed at Sabo, "take this, and go chop some wood. You can leave your things here."

"We want to continue as quickly as possible," Sabo said. He saw Koala give him an agitated look, but ignored it.

"Patience. First food, then walk. You can leave your things inside."

Muttering, he received the axe, and went out to follow the man´s order. As he returned, Koala was sitting draped in a blanket with a filled mug in front of her, while the man was cutting through some animal with a knife that just seemed too big to be handy. Sabo dumped the pieces of wood onto the fireplace. Maynard gave him a disregarding look, but did proceed to cooking a soup.

"You´re not curious about us," Sabo asked.

"No," the man grunted. An awkward silence followed.

"We have some money," Koala said.

"I can´t eat money. At best, I can make a fire off it."

"It wouldn´t feel right giving you nothing," she continued.

"Eat, and I´ll be happy." He remained crouched over the pot hanging above the fire for a while, still ripping off pieces of meat and throwing them in. Very hygienic, Sabo thought. wondering if the man had dried his hands off since they arrived.

Some say that appetite can make any food taste well. So, Sabo started to quickly and unmercifully eat the soup (in a most unpolite way, but the man didn´t seem as the type to care about that), as it was served to them in bowls. He was almost about to spit it out, though, but managed to ignore the taste. He saw Koala making grimaces at the corner of his eye, trying to avoid spitting the food back out as well. Maynard just sat watching them, still as a mountain, not touching his own soup.

After a while, he left the table, and headed into another room, only to return with a paper.

"A map of the area," he explained. "I don´t need it. You can use it tomorrow."

"How do we get to this building you were talking about?" Sabo asked.

"Just continue uphill, following the path I showed you earlier. I´ve been there newly; it´s not oversnowed. It´s only about twenty minutes."

"Thanks. Sure you don´t want any money?" Koala asked.

"No. I´m going to sleep." He looked around. "Don´t steal anything." With that, he turned on his heels and hurried back into the other room, not bothering with a goodbye.

"Charming man," she said. Sabo smirked back.

They left soon afterwards, as the man didn´t come back.

"God, that was awful. I can´t believe you ate all your soup," Koala said.

He shrugged. "I was hungry. And I feel way better now."

"Lucky you. My clothes are so wet by the snow. And this walking only gives you sweat and aching legs. Not to complain, but I really long for a shower."

"Come on, Koala, he said it wasn´t long left."

She shrugged, but after walking for a while, she stopped, and fell to her knees. He hurried back to her.

"I´m fine, I just need to sit down for a while," she calmed him, although he could see she was shivering.

"Let me take the bag," he offered. Koala had carried it since they left Maynard´s cabin, but taking it from her was the only thing he could do to help his friend at the moment. It appeared lighter than before. The short rest must have been more helpful to him than he first thought.

Koala touched his hand lightly as she handed him the bag. She seemed confused, and took his hand. Next, she turned pale. "No," she whispered. She fell back, holding her hands over her mouth in a shocked expression. "No," she repeated. "No way."

He gasped. He knew even before he opened the bag. There were the usual money, water bottles, log pose. the map, and nothing more. Nothing more.

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the originial author/company.

Author´s note: I made a flashback to include Maynard, and Koala and Sabo in the story. It starts in the village and then they go into the forest. The purpose was for it to take place as the strawhats were still asleep.

Trafalguyreader: _Thank you for continue reviewing! Other thoughts on this help alot! Yup they did, only one rule left to be broken. Yes, wanting to annihilate the crew would mean take out Robin… but it wouldn´t lessen their battle power much I think. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The "new" Ace

**~ Back to present time ~**

Luffy stopped and looked around. "Hmm, Zoro and Usopp got lost," he murmured, before continuing on his way. He was almost sure that there was a smell of food in the air, a smell that may or may not be imaginary. He wouldn´t stop until he found out.

Someone walked through a door, appearing in front of him. The tall creature turned towards the strawhat captain, grinning.

"Are you a fishman?" Luffy asked, thinking the teeth were jagged and sharp, very similar to those of a shark. The creature shook his head. ""Oh, I see. Do you know where there is food?"

It moved it´s head up and down, and pointed at a door.

"Ah, in there?" The creature nodded again. "Thank you." As Luffy began walking in the direction shown, he remembered something. "Someone took Zoro´s swords. It wasn´t you, was it?"

It remained silent for a while, thinking, until it shook his head. Luffy studied it carefully.

"You´re very quiet," he said. "Are you, maybe, injured?" It doesn´t look very healthy, he thought.

It placed a hand over his stomach, making a small groan. Luffy smiled.

"You´re just hungry! Hey, if you show where the food is, I can let you have some!"

Saw-tooth giggled merrily, and they strolled further into the sanatorium together. And that´s how Luffy found a new ´friend´.

* * *

Sabo had been quiet for an awful lot of minutes. Koala bit her lip, finally deciding to say something.

"I´m so sorry, Sabo. Seriously, I didn´t want things to turn out like this."

"Oh, maybe you should have thought of that earlier. Like, before you ate the fruit!" he growled back. She lost her temper, and hit him in the head. "Ouch!"

"I said I didn´t eat it by free will! That man tricked us! He must have taken the fruit from your bag, that you left inside, as I didn´t notice. And you ate the soup just as I did! It could as well have been you with the fire power."

"Stop talking."

"Right. Just leave me here."

He looked back at her. "What?"

´I´m gonna stay here and get used with having a body made of fire, which I don´t even want, and stuck in some forest in the middle of night, and I´m freezing as hell, and also one of my best friends is pissed at me because of something that isn´t my fault. Just great.´ That was what she thought, but she didn´t tell him. Instead, she said: "I´m tired and cold, and want to rest a few minutes." She shoved together a small pile of snow, and sat down on it, wrapping her arms around herself to keep some warmth.

"You really can´t walk?"

"My legs feels like they´ve actually frozen competely." She glanced up at him. "I am sorry," she repeated, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Great, he´d made her cry. He sighed, and sat down on his gloves next to her. "I´m not pissed at you… Honestly. Only at that man."

"Thank you." She leaned against his shoulder. "It´s weird, how cold you feel."

"And you almost boiling."

She pulled away quickly, her eyes widened. "I didn´t burn you, did I?"

"No, not at all." She didn´t look assured, so he took her hand and held it for a while. "See?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I think we should keep moving. We´ve been out here long enough. Alright by you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let´s," she agreed, and was surprised as he lifted her up. "I am fine now, Sabo."

"Yeah, but I´m freezing." He grinned down at her as he stepped through the snow.

"I am a heat source now huh."

"Although you´re the cutest radiator I´ve seen."

"Just what a girl wants to hear."

"You´re welcome." He gazed into the distance. "I think we´ve arrived!"

Koala turned her head to look at the wall that had appeared from out of the darkness in front of them. "Aren´t there people over there, too?"

* * *

Robin followed the man through a corridor and a door, leading them into some office-like room consisting of a desk, bookshelves and some other furniture. He closed the door behind them, and turned towards her, allowing her to finally see him clearly.

"You´re a regular human," she said.

"Name´s Maynard." He gestured towards the door. "Sorry about that. The boys tend to go a little wild sometimes."

A clear understatement. "Then, you know them?"

"Of course. I´m their father."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I assume they´re adopted."

"Not quite."

"Oh. You have my condolescenses."

"Don´t mock me!" He took up a gun from a drawer in the desk and directed it towards her.

So he was actually an enemy. "Cien fleur," she said, but no arms sprouted. It´s not working… but I can´t have gotten it wrong, she thought.

Maynard grinned evilly. "I already removed your power."

He was right: the power from the flower fruit was somehow gone. "I see. What a nasty little trick. I wonder how."

"You seem very calm! It would be no fun saying exactly how I did it… but I´ve been here for a while, watching you, and I know how your power works. Currently, there are you and that partner of yours who uses devil fruit power. Then there´s the foolish strawhat captain, the swordsman without swords, a coward, and two other people that perhaps will come here soon. And you´ll all be dead before morning."

Does he not know that Luffy is a devil fruit user? Robin thought. "I don´t think so. What is your purpose of fighting us? Is it only because we came here?" she asked.

"Hunger. And stealing your devil fruit powers, of course."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"You haven´t even figured that out yet? It´s simple; by eating the previous owners. But they mustn´t have been dead for too long. That´s also the reason I am not killing you, right now."

Robin didn´t change her face expression, but she was disgusted by his words. So that was what they tried to do to me, she thought. "I´m going now," she said.

"I´m not planning on throwing you back to the wolves just yet. You stay here." Still holding the gun pointed towards her, with confidence, he walked past her and out the door. "And don´t try anything." He locked the door from the outside as he left.

Robin immediately began to search the room, after anything that could be helpful. I must find Luffy and the others as soon as possible, she thought.

* * *

The heart captain could hear Luffy´s delighted shout from several rooms away. He had headed upstairs rather than going back to the main hall, having a feeling noone would be there. Now, he warped himself to where the strawhat captain was.

It was apparently a kitchen. Luffy was sitting at a counter, waiting, as the creature (the same one that Law had struck down before) was digging for food in a large freezer. Thin pieces of meat landed in a frying pan on a warm oven. The strawhat captain was practically drooling. It was a disturbing sight.

"Cook it faster!" Luffy demanded. The creature grinned at him, making a guttural sound. "Oh, do you mean it´s done? Great!" He stretched his arm towards the food. "Hot hot hot!" he yelled as he touched it.

Suddenly, the creature turned around and noticed the flabbergasted doctor. Recognising him, it moved quickly to the opposite side of the kitchen, pressing itself against the wall in an effort to get far away from Law. That made Luffy notice him as well. "Torao-guy!"

"Strawhat-ya. I have reason to believe that person is an enemy."

"What, who? Him? Nah, he´s helpful," Luffy explained, as he finally held a cooler piece of meat. Law´s gaze wandered between the meat, the now-grinning creature, the freezer, the frying pan and back at Luffy, who had opened his mouth wide. Quickly, he moved forward and kicked at the strawhat´s hands, making him drop the meat he was about to eat, and making his jaws shut around nothing but air.

"Do you know what that is?" Law asked.

"It landed on the floor, but it´s still edible for sure." Luffy reached for the food again, but lost it again as Law quickly kicked the meat away across the floor.

"I mean, do you know what animal it comes from? It might not even be an animal!"

Without food, he wouldn´t be at his strongest. Stepping between me and my food is the same as betraying me, Luffy thought. He clenched his fists and turned to his former ally. "I see it all now. Usopp was right. Robin also said you could betray us. I have to fight you." He drew his arm back.

Law sweatdropped. How did it come to this? "I´m just trying to say…"

"...gun!"

Law succeeded in dodging the incoming blow, despite the small kitchen area. "Hey…"

"Second gear!"

If that´s what you want, Law thought, and a small blue sphere appeared in his palm.

Saw-tooth laughed. They were fighting amongst themselves - things was starting to look good again. He picked up a bone to gnaw at, watching the fight in amusement.

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the originial author/company.

Author´s note: Finally getting this chapter out after much reediting! :) Maynard is the father of the cannibals in the Wrong turn franchise (but it´s only revealed in later movies). AND I´ve made alternations to the characters from Wrong turn, also, to fit into the story, including powers and how Maynard could be their father (which I explain later on). So, Koala got a power and Robin lost hers… An ability to erase devil fruit powers is pretty scary, right (I´ll also explain how that works later). And Luffy is stupid, as usual.

Btw, I can´t make good titles (sorry!). And I know I jump between different people/scenarios in the text without warning. I am not sure how to do otherwise. But no complaints yet, and no changes ~:).

Trafalguyreader: Lol, yup, and Usopp haven´t even told him the rules yet. Things will get worse… I just gotta say, WT 4 (which I mostly base this on) is a "more gore and less braincells"-kind of horror movie. The first 3 makes more sense. Don´t waste time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Treasure?

Zoro climbed up the pile of snow and hit through the glass in the window, creating a large-enough hole. Then he pressed himself through it and landed on the floor inside. As he waited for Usopp, he glanced around the room, which, with those four, grey walls and dark corners, a door to the forest, a wardrobe consisting of outside clothes and shoes (all covered in blood), and an odd painting, looked exactly like any other room in the hospital.

The sniper took too long. "What are you doing? Hurry!"

"Wait, someone is coming," Usopp answered, but Zoro couldn't make out his words.

"I'm going ahead," he said after a few seconds. There was no answer.

He couldn't wait for Usopp to get in. He looked at the painting, and saw the text written on it, identifying it as a map over the sanatorium. He pulled it from the wall.

I should be fine with this, he thought. This room should be in the middle, because the map was here. And the cells are located where there are most stripes... Zoro began wandering off. To not lose his course, he turned the map with him everytime he turned around a corner.

Outside, Usopp was in a troubled situation (in his mind). He couldn't climb up to the window, because the arriving strangers would notice him then. And he couldn't run, or yell to Zoro for the same reason. So he tried to hide behind the snowpile, and then remembered the snow falling down from the roof, and hurried away from the wall.

"Usoland?" a boy's voice asked.

"Gyah! Eh? Yes, I'm the great Usoland," he said almost as a reflex. "Who is it that dares to call my name?"

"It's us, you dumbass." Out of the darkness came a blonde man wearing blue clothes and a black hat, and carryimg the same woman who had called him dumbass.

Usopp let go of the breath he'd been holding. "You're Luffy's friend. Your name was Sabo, right?"

"Yes." He dropped the woman, who yelled as she fell and landed in the snow. Then he stepped past her and held his hand out towards Usopp. "Nice to meet you again, Usoland!"

"I'm Koala." The woman stood up, throwing some pressed-together snow at the back of Sabo's head.

"What was that for?" Sabo glared back at her.

"Just checking if I can still make snowballs," she said.

"Then why did you throw it at me?"

"What's the point of making them if I don't?"

The blonde sighed. "Why are you out here? Where's Luffy?" he asked Usopp.

The sniper kept his eyes down. "He disapeared a while ago."

"He might have gotten himself into some kind of trouble then," Sabo said.

"That sounds like Luffy."

Koala pointed towards the broken window. "Did you break in here?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of."

Her gaze wandered up and down the high wall. "What is this place? Some governmemt building?"

"I don't think the government owns it. It used to be a hospital, but there are monsters in there!"

"Monsters?" Sabo asked.

"Yes! They attacked Franky and Luffy and Zoro!" His legs were shaking. Sabo and Koala wasn't smiling anymore. "It's scary in there. Honestly, I'm not sure I wanna go back in..." Usopp whined. As he looked around, he noticed both humans were already climbing through the window. "Hey!"

"Are you coming?" Sabo landed on his feet on the metal floor inside, and soon after, Koala landed next to him.

Usopp swallowed and quickly followed them. He immediately noticed who was missing. "Zoro?!" He pressed his hands against his mouth, realising he'd been yelling. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" He stood pressed against the wall, turning his head to the left and right repeatedly. "They might know we're here now."

"We should hurry and find the others," Sabo said.

"Agreed," Koala replied. "Although I do have a bad feeling about this place."

"I-I can show you the way around here." Usopp straightened and took the lead as they began their route through the sanatorium.

* * *

The pirate captains had been fighting for several minutes, and in the process turned the kitchen into a mess. So far, they've been fighting equally, despite both of them being exhausted. This isn't the time for us to fight, Law thought.

"That meat... is human," he panted.

The fist rushing towards his head moved from its course and hit a wall instead, as Luffy finally listened to him. The rubber man stood still for a few moments, thinking. "That's not funny."

"It's true. Your archaelogist, uh, told me."

A distant memory of the head chief at Baratie, who had eaten his own leg, came to Luffy. "Hmm... I guess it's possible..." His stomach growled, and he looked towards the oven.

"You still wanna eat it?" Law asked.

"No." Luffy realised something. "Whose meat is it? Is it yours? I don't wanna eat you!"

"I'm still in one piece. But I'm not too sure about your crew."

Luffy's eyes almost turned teary. "I'm hungry."

"Good things come to those who wait."

The strawhat shook his head. "Really? That sounds lazy." He suddenly turned towards the monster. "What are you doing?" You bastard!"

"Can you communicate with it?" Law asked, intrigued.

"He understands what I´m saying." He struggled with thinking for a few moments, which was enough to decide what to do next. "I´m gonna gather everyone, and we´ll go out hunt again."

"In the darkness?"

"It´s alright if Franky comes with. He can create light, from his nipples!" Luffy waited for some impressed reaction from the doctor, which didn´t show.

"Whatever. Oh, you revealed your plan to the enemy, but I guess it wasn´t a good enough plan to bother hiding it."

"Haha, I was thinking the same thing." The strawat leaned in closer to him, and spoke in a low voice. "I just lied about going hunting. What I´m really up to is..."

Law gasped. Had Luffy smartly planned one step ahead?

"... is treasure hunting!"

"Uh huh." Law had lost his patience with the strawhat, big time. Now the time when they would finally separate had come. He would get away from there by himself. The doctor chose his words carefully. "Do you think there are any treasure here?"

"Those creatures must be here for some reason." He held up a hand, bending his fingers for each thing he counted. "There´s no other people here. There´s no good food. Most important, there aren´t that many fun things to do... So the reason to why they live here must be treasure!"

Law saw that the ugly creature had silently disappeared, just as it had before, and he spoke in a normal tone again. "That is an excellent conclusion. If you want to, we can split up and look for the treasure.

"Great!" Luffy bursted.

"I will take the top floor, and you and your crew can take the rest," Law said.

Luffy studied him. "Hmm, why do you want the top floor?" he asked.

"Just some ches... I mean, no reason."

"Huh? Che? Chess? Cheese?" Luffy tilted his head, looking confused.

"Chests," Law said, while pretending to be coughing. Luffy´s eyes went wide.

"Ummmmm, can I take the top floor? Can I? Can I?!"

"I dunno," he mumbled.

Luffy pulled at his jacket. "Aw, please, Torao. Pleeeaase!"

Law sighed. "Fine. But only this once."

"Yay! You´re the best!"

Law stood frozen in place as the strawhat clumsily hugged him, the doctor´s face turning paler in terror of what happened. "No, I´m really not..."

Luffy turned away from him, suddenly ignorant of Law. "You can go now. I´ll see you later." He threw sideways glances at him, indicating (like a 5-year-old would), that Law had to leave right now so he could begin his search.

Law smirked, as he turned around. "Good luck, strawhat-ya."

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the originial author/company.

Author´s note: I wrote this chapter mostly at work. I posted it at the bus home from work. Only then did I have time to write this xD. Hope you liked it, and, as always, please tell me what you think!

Trafalguyreader: Thank you! Robin is one of my fav chars in the manga too! Yes, only few movies with lots of gore manages to stay "scary". Thanks for telling me about line breaking too. I have some reediting to do now x).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Shusui

Koala quietly conversed with the sniper, as the trio walked through the dark, slim passageway. Sabo walked a few steps behind, listening without intervening, until the long-nosed teenager brought up a certain topic.

"By the way, why did you say you could ´still make snowballs´?"

Koala hesitated at the sniper´s question, and looked back at Sabo for confirmation. He shook his head; he didn´t want anyone of strawhat pirates to know she had eaten the fire fruit. Not yet. He wanted to tell Luffy first.

Koala understood. She could keep secrets. "It was so cold, I thought I couldn´t move my fingers properly," she said. The sniper seemed to accept the explanation. Sabo sighed in relief.

´Thank you´, he mouthed back at Koala, who smiled and whispered something back, before looking forward. He wasn´t sure if she said ´you´re welcome´, or ´you owe me´. Probably the latter.

"Where are the monsters you were talking about?" Koala asked.

"Hmmm… they probably doesn´t dare to attack us, since I´m here," the sniper said.

"Your legs are shaking," Koala replied.

"No, they´re not!" He bent over, trying to hide them.

"Yes, they are."

"How did you get here?" he changed the subject. Koala laughed.

"Well, thanks to Sabo, we managed to find our way…"

Sabo stopped listening again, and thought once more about what to tell Luffy.

WIth his observation haki, he sensed what was coming. But he couldn´t avoid it.

First, he stopped. Then, pain spread through his whole body. He would have moved, or made a sound, if he could, but his muscles didn´t obey him. A strong arm was placed around his upper body, as the attacker kept him from falling.

He stared at Koala and Usoland, who were walking away from him, completely unaware of what had happened. He heard her tell some joke, and they both laughed. Then they were gone.

He felt himself being dragged into a nearby room. He landed on the floor, face-down, his nose receiving the impact off the landing. His body was still paralyzed. He heard a swishing sound above him, and then the metal hit his back. Strangely, it took him a second to feel the injury. As the pain came, it was worse than anything he had ever experienced.

Maynard slowly pulled the axe out of the boy´s back. It seemed he had landed a perfect hit. He drew a hand along the injury, putting some blood onto his finger. He studied it for a while, and concluded the boy didn´t have any devil fruit power. A pity.

He removed the blood from the axe using a piece of cloth, grinned down at the dying boy, and headed off to hunt down the real prey.

* * *

"No one is here," Usopp muttered, as he was back in the entrance hall.

"It´s a pretty large building. They could be anywhere. Right?" Koala asked.

"Maybe." Franky, Robin, Law, Luffy, Zoro… one by one, they´ve disappeared. Too bad they hadn´t decided on a place to meet up before they were all separated. "We could go to the bedrooms and look there. Hey, where´s Sabo?" he asked, as he noticed one of the revolutionaries was missing.

The woman looked around, confused. "He was here a second ago. That idiot." She shouted into the corridor they´d just left. "Sabo!"

"Not so loud," Usopp beckoned. "They can hear us."

"Who are they? There a… Watch out!" She reached forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, almost making him fall over.

"What…?" As in slowmotion, he saw the arrow pass through the air, right where he had been standing.

Koala glanced up at the balcony behind them, where two creatures were standing. They were neither human nor fishmen. One of them was preparing to launch another arrow at them. "They´re attacking again," she warned.

"Y-your foot," Usopp mumbled.

She lowered her gaze, and saw the arrow had impaled her foot as it landed. "Oww," she said. "Ouch, ouch, ouch. Why don´t you, uh, go on ahead, while I deal with things here?"

"Are you… alright?" he asked, as he stepped out of the way of another arrow.

"I´m fine. I´ve been through worse. But getting the arrow out won´t be pretty, so I suggest you get going!"

"Oh, okay. I´ll distract them." The only ways to get out of the room were through the front door, up the stairs or through the corridor they had come from. Since the front door was out of question, and going back into the corridor would lead them to Koala if they followed him, he went up the stairs, keeping an eye out for arrows. Up there, she could see them getting close to the sniper. He quickly shot two rubber bands at their eyes, and took the chance and escaped while they were rubbing their eyes. They made some sounds and followed him.

Koala sweatdropped. What was he doing? Anyways, she was alone now. No one there to notice her power. She made a grimace as she pulled the arrow out of her fire body; it didn´t hurt at all, but still felt strange.

She hesitated whether to go after the sniper or look for the blonde. If she followed Usoland, she might have to keep up the "not being a devil fruit user"-act. Perhaps limp or something. And there was no way she would do that. She began walking back the way they´d come.

* * *

This thing is useless, Zoro thought, studying the map. It´s only leading me to the same spot.

Even as he was studying the map while walking, he noticed the trap. Some kind of simple noose made out of barbed wire lying on the floor. As he threw a stone on it, it lifted about a metre into the air. At the same time, a spear fell downwards, seemingly supposed to damage the one stepping into the trap.

He threw away the map. It was better to keep all senses on the ready from now on.

He heard Usopp before he saw him. "Green star rafflesia! Green star boaty b… no, green star platanus shuriken!"

"Usopp? Are you fighting?"

"Zoro!" The sniper appeared in the corridor in front of him. "You shouldn´t have walked off!" he accused him.

"Well, you took too long."

Usopp hissed. "Look at them!" He pointed backwards, at the creature who had almost caught up with him. "Oh, there´s only one of them left."

It took Zoro less than a second to understand what he meant. "Thank you."

"No problem." Usopp rushed past him. "You deal with him and I´ll find Luffy, okay?"

"Agreed." The thin creature (with only one eye) stopped a few meters in front of Zoro, and pulled the black sword from its scabbard. He smirked. "You´re either fearless or stupid, carrying such a blade. One of the great grade swords. The black blade, shusui."

The creature tilted its head, unsure what he meant. A sword was a sword, right?

Zoro stepped forward. This would be a short battle. "Taking it from me was a mistake. But let´s see who is really skilled enough to carry it."

As he was close enough, the creature waved with the sword in front of him. Zoro avoided it easily, grabbed the arm of the creature, and kicked at his hand so that the sword was sent up. Zoro held the creature firmly, while waiting for the blade to return. Some light hit the spinning blade and bounced off, dancing along the walls. Then shusui came down. Zoro smirked.

Blood landed on the floor.

* * *

Law was in no hurry. Keeping an eye on his surroundings, he slowly descended back towards the lower floors. He met no one, although he once heard the echo of distant screams, possibly coming from the long-nosed coward of the strawhat crew. The thought of going to see if he needed help didn´t even cross the doctor´s mind.

The hour the cyborg had promised had definitely passed by now. He avoided the entrance hall, simply to avoid bumping into anyone. Knowing the building, he took another way to the first floor. Once he was there, he saw someone.

It was not one of the strawhats, but some man, lying on his stomach, straight across a doorway. His upper body was covered in blood. Moving closer, Law could clearly make out the fatal wound. There was a track of blood from inside the room; it appeared the man had crawled a few meters after receiving his injury.

Weak fingers tried to get hold of the ends of his jacket. The man then whispered something. In his final words, Law could make out Luffy´s name.

"You… what did you do?!" someone shouted. A woman was moving quickly towards him. She was clutching a black hat hard towards her chest, and the tears emanating from her eyes was almost enough to flood the floor. "What did you…!" She landed a blow on his shoulder, but the amount of force she could manage in her current, miserable state were ridiculous. He placed a hand around her neck, and pressed her against a wall. She gasped, although his grip wasn´t strong enough to seriously injure her.

"Let go!" she yelled, and tried to kick him, but again with measly force. After a few moments, she relaxed, as the worst shock passed. He released his grip, and she fell to the floor, sobbing as well as coughing. She crept to the man, gently touching his head, where the blood hadn´t reached. "S-sabo… Hey, wake up…" There was no answer.

Law turned to leave.

"You can´t go! Where are you going? Wait!" The woman was standing again. She seemed to recognise him for the first time. "You´re Trafalgar Law," she mumbled.

"Yes. I had nothing to do with your friend´s death," he said.

She didn´t seem to hear him. "You´re good at medical stuff, aren´t you? You could help him!" After a few moments, she began shouting: "What kind of person are you?!"

"The pirate kind."

After he left, Koala sat besides Sabo´s body, sobbing, trying to get a hold of herself. But it was hopeless. Her friend was gone. The pain in her heart were far worse than if she had been physically injured.

In her vulnerable state, someone approached her from behind. "I´ve been looking for you."

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the originial author/company.

Author´s note: Poor Sabo! Finally a reference to Franky! And Law knows something about the place. Things are starting to heat up… and all the strawhats (including Luffy) might take the threat seriously soon, and, maybe, panick like teenagers in a slasher movie! Wait, no, only Usopp would do that, but he´s already panicking, so... I´ll do my best to update at least once a week from now on.

Trafalguyreader, ButterPie: Thank you for reviewing/following, it means alot! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The diary and the mountain men

The cyborg jumped as someone emerged from the shadows. "Oh, it´s you."

"Good evening," Law said. He glanced at the several vehicles that stood crowded in the room best described as a garage. "They look the same as before."

"I didn´t improve the designs, but the engines," Franky explained, and pointed at three of them. "These ones were the least broken. Especially the one in the middle. For the rest, there are still parts missing."

"They don´t look very big," Law commented.

"These snowmobiles are made to carry two people each. Three functioning are enough for the six of us. Did you inform the rest of my crew?"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"If all of us knew about the repaired vehicles, the habitants might have also found out. I didn´t want to take that risk."

Franky stared at the former ally. "Fine enough. Did you at least find cola?"

"No. Only old beer. But swordsman-ya enjoyed it."

Franky touched the injury at his back. Had Law not come along and helped him, he might have lost too much blood. He had had enough strength to fix the broken snowmobiles that Law showed him, but he was at his limit. "Let´s go get the others," Franky said.

"Do that. In the meantime, I will guard the vehicles."

He snorted. "Do you think I´m stupid? You might just take one and leave on your own."

"You´re right." Law unsheathed his sword and held it out towards him, handle first. "Take this. As an insurance."

"You´re done trading with your heart?"

"This is as important. Of course, if there´s any scratch on it, I won´t forgive you."

Franky studied him for a while. "It seems too super heavy to drag around everywhere. You keep it."

"Thank you." He returned the sword to its place across his back. "I won´t abandon you."

The cyborg quickly narrowed his eyes at him, before he left without saying anything else.

To save his strength, Law opened the large door to the outside manually. It required a code, which he had already found in the same office where he learned about the existence of the snowmobiles. The door opened inwards, creaking and catching the attention of anyone closeby. He swore, and started pushing the middle one out onto the snow. Now, he just had to start it.

* * *

Robin drew the chair close to the window, and stepped on it to reach the key, which was loosely tied to the curtain rod. Seemingly too small for the door, it fit into the lock of one of the drawers of the desk perfectly. As she opened it, she saw a single black notebook inside.

It was a diary of sorts. Only about half had been written in. Ann Mcquaid, the owner of the diary, was not a familiar name to Robin. Apparently a scientist focusing on the area of biology, she had come to work at this hospital at some point in the past. At the beginning, there was a picture of a young woman. Following that, there was a mixture of mostly personal notes, and few scientific facts. Only in one of the last pages were something useful written. Robin read: ´_The most fascinating isn´t the certain upgrowth leading to the violent-oriented behavior of the test subjects, but rather the relation between genetics and personality. With such resilient bodies (for details, see 3rd journal), the self-destructive actions can be partly justified. So far, the assumption that a new family of the human species (the subjects are, in both texts and speech, commonly referred to as mountain men), is not an incorrect one. It is my, as well as others, hope that the studies of genetics will somehow in the future prove beneficial to the wider human population as well as to the mountain men. _

_Oh god, who am I kidding... I hate this place! Why would anyone want to try to help someone who wants to kill you? If I didn´t sign up for this stupid whole-year-work-abroad thing, I wouldn´t be here surrounded by freaks and instead safely sitting in front of a warm fire, addicting on hot chocolate with cream and scientific magazines or whatever. At least I would be home in North blue. This sucks. _

_Anyways, I´ve acquired copies of the medicine journals that have been completed so far. In the noble purpose of increasing the possibility of further studies within the area, I´ve shared the material with the following people, who I have all worked, or studied, with in the past._´

Some names followed. There was another ´Mcquaid´; possibly her husband. The third name added was Trafalgar Law.

Robin returned the book to the drawer, but left the key in the lock. Her tired eyes wandered around the room once more, as if expecting a way out of the room to have materialised. She felt even more eager to get out now than before.

A peculiar light came from the window and momentarily lit the room. As she gazed outside, she determined the light was coming from somewhere on the ground. She opened the window to lean out her head the tiniest bit, enough to get a fairly good view.

It appeared to be the secretive Law himself, who was maneuvering a vehicle. It had skis, which suited travelling across snow. The light disappeared again, as the engine stopped. There were a few moments of darkness, in which Robin could only assume he was trying to start the engine again, because it suddenly came back to life with a roar. This time, it didn´t fail.

The doctor, sitting on the vehicle, carefully maneuvered his way through the snow. It certainly did look like his escape would be successful. Then, the engine exploded.

A wind, either natural or created from the impact of the suddenly bursting flames made strands of her hair move across her face. Ignoring the terror of what had happened, the scene could almost be described as beautiful, Robin thought. For a moment, the flames lit up the entire world. The snow wasn´t just white, but a mixture of colors, such as blue, red and orange. The forest itself seemed to curiously witness the unfamiliarity of fire.

Law, however, would not have agreed with her. One second, he sat safely on the snowmobile, and, in no time afterwards, he laid in the snow, one of his legs stuck under the snowmobile, which had turned over by the force. As he desperately tried to drag his leg free, another small pillar of fire rose from the engine, and the flames now engulfed the entire wreck.

One of the thoughts in Robin´s head went something like: could some small explosions really have killed the ex-shichibukai? As she was pondering on this, a creature walked through the snow. Determinedly, it pushed the snowmobile away from him, took hold of his arms, and started dragging him back inside. Law didn´t move in protest, nor did he open his eyes.

If Robin had had her powers, she could have flew down there and helped him. Could have.

She sighed, and pushed the desk to stand in front of the door (which was opened inwards, thus the desk hindered anyone to easily get inside). Next, she thumped down in the chair, placed her head comfortably against the wall, and closed her eyes. As she was sitting there, close to falling asleep, she noted, not quite for the first time, how silent the world could be.

A hand broke through the door, sending pieces of woods flying. She opened her eyes, and grabbed her knife, only to lower it as she recognised her captain.

"Hi, Robin!" He looked around the room expectantly. "Is there any valuables here?"

"Luffy." The seriousness in her tone caught the attention of the captain. For the few seconds she had his focus, she told him that there was at least four enemies present in the building, and one of them could control devil fruit powers.

"Really?"

"Yes." She lowered her head. "I´ve already lost my power."

"Oh, so you can swim now?"

"I don´t know." She shrugged. "Probably not. Even if I could move in water, I never learned to swim in the first place. And, also, Law has been captured."

"What?"

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the originial author/company.

Author´s note: In this story, I described One-eye as the youngest brother. As I rewatched the opening scene in WT4, it turned out One-eye is the middle brother and Three-finger is the youngest. I made a mistake. I´m sorry. I´m not changing that. I don´t think anyone minds. I sorta hurried to get this chapter out... Sorry for any bad grammar.

PS. I might write another OP/horror movie crossover after finishing this one. I will then pick one of these three movies:

A nightmare on elm street: You´re doomed if you fall asleep.

Child´s play: Evil toy has to kill child to turn human again. Scary (and hilarious).

Ringu (the Ring): Manga and horror movies have at least one thing in common: the best ones come from Japan (my opinion).

If you think any of those sound interesting, feel free to tell me.

ichigo1508: Yes, why didn´t you? x) thank you for reviewing :).

Shadowraptor8: Thank you, I know now where to return the review favor :). To Law´s heart´s defense: Sabo couldn´t be healed. And also, Law isn´t the comforting type.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Reunion

That´s one, Zoro thought as he tied the katana to his waist.

Pain coursed through his shoulder for each movement of the arm. Shusui had had its revenge on him for losing it, in form of a long yet shallow cut across his shoulder. Altough it hadn´t dealt him as much damage as it had the sword-thief, now lying on the floor gazing up at the roof with a dark eye. No point in trying to interrogate him about the location of my other swords, Zoro concluded.

He walked in the direction Usopp had run off to, but the sniper was nowhere to be seen. Zoro stopped to replace the piece of cloth he had held pressed against his wound with a new, clean one, and in the meantime looked around. As he took another few steps, the floor creaked below him, before it gave way.

He jumped away to another spot on the floor, but that also broke apart. Seconds later, the whole floor seemed to disappear. Zoro jumped around, as he fell to the floor below, and managed not to get injured, landing safely on top of the fallen debris. He muttered: "What´s wrong with this place?"

Someone shrieked from above him. Looking up, he saw one of the creatures now laughing and pointing down at him, clearly mocking him. "Do you want to fight?!" Zoro threatened, annoyed. The creature blinked twice, and left.

The room he had landed in seemed to be just another bedroom. Then he looked closer. In some of the beds, there were bones. Bags were spread out on the floor, some of them not hidden under the broken floor parts.

He quickly searched through the bags, who all turned out to be as good as empty. At least, he was able to find some sleeping bags, and some empty bottles in a corner. He put them all in a bag to carry it with him, hoping it could come to use.

* * *

Getting out of the swordsman´s sight, Three-finger facepalmed himself. His traps were supposed to be deadly, DEADLY, but one human had survived them twice.

I am supposed to be the most dangerous, he thought. If this goes on, no one will be scared of me, and my brothers won´t respect me. I must prove myself, be creative. I want to be in the sequel. I will be in the sequel!

He scratched his head._ Creativity_. An idea hit him. He hurried to one of the staircases in the building, in which a third of the steps were broken and would cause part of the staircase to collapse if stepped on. Another third was covered in slippery oil. Three-finger knew where to safely put his feet.

He soon came to the room he was looking for, and gathered the items he needed.

He hurriedly headed down, but stopped as he heard a familiar voice. _Father. _He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

He hid behind a wall, and leaned out his head to see what was going on. His father sat on his knees in front of some human stranger. There was a body on the floor, and Three-finger smiled and prepared to go over there. But as his father spotted him, he waved dismissively with his hand, and Three-finger quickly withdrew his head, listening to the conversation while excitedly making certain preparations.

"I´m so sorry," his father said.

"Why´re you here?" the human spoke.

"I got worried for you. I took a shortcut through the forest to get here faster. Unfortunately, I was too late to help him."

"Why did you feed us the devil fruit?" the human mumbled, while also sobbing. Three-finger was starting to get impatient.

"Devil fruit?" His father sounded surprised. "Was that... really? I found some food in your bag, and thought I´d add it to the soup."

He noticed something lying on the floor next to him, and recognised his father´s axe. He took it, and leaned his head out to look again.

"That´s stupid." The human seemed to have collected herself somehow, as she was now standing. "You expect me to believe that?!"

His father made an innocent look, standing up as well. "Girl..."

Three-finger chose this time to appear. The human turned around, as if she had sensed him being there. "You again?" she mumbled. To his annoyance, she didn´t seem afraid of him.

He lifted the axe. The human narrowed her eyes at him, still not afraid, and placed herself between him and his father. "Don´t worry, I´ll protect you."

"Really?" His father took hold of her arms. "Three-finger, please tell me you´re not gonna use my weapon."

"What? Your weapon?" the human asked.

Three-finger obediently threw the axe away, and picked up what he had brought with him. Upon seeing what he was now carrying, the human seemed to really begin to panick, her pupils widening.

As he edged closer, the woman easily broke free from his father´s grip, and kicked him into the wall. Instead of taking off, she tried to lift the human body, and, when that didn´t work, tried to drag it after her, swearing now and then. He chuckled; humans were strange people.

"You´re not getting away while also taking him with you," his father taunted. "Not that you´re getting away without him, either."

"Right. Sorry, Sabo." The woman stepped in front of the body, taking something similar to a fighting stance. "I´m not running."

"How stupid. He´s dead!" His father laughed. Then he used his power. "Paralyze!"

The human fell to the floor. "What... my legs..." She cried out as his father´s power really started to take effect, and she ended up sprawled on the floor. By now, she couldn´t move her body at all. Three-finger held her arm to aim. Pure fear was visible in her eyes, and it was thrilling.

My family will be proud of me, Three-finger thought. He met his father´s eyes, before he plunged the syringe into the human´s skin.

His father patted his back appraisingly, as they stood beside each other and looked down at both the humans. "Let´s give your brothers some devil fruit powers now, shall we?" He nodded. "Good. There´s just one more thing left to do before that, though."

* * *

Usopp hesitantly opened the door in front of him. It creaked ominously. "He-hello?" He glanced into what turned out to be a kitchen. Meat was lying on the floor, and made him think of Luffy. Some of the cupboards and other furniture were broken, and even the walls had holes in it. Luffy had definitely been there.

But the kitchen was empty now. Usopp closed the door again, and tried to get into the mindset of his captain. What would Luffy have done, after being here? The man had few, certain urges: food, food and... food, and well, One Piece too. And food.

Usopp guessed this was the only kitchen, so he had no idea where Luffy would be. The one closest to him must be Zoro, so he started to head back, even though it meant risking to meet one of the monsters again.

He did find a one-eyed person, but unfortunately not the one he was looking for.

"Zoro," he said loudly, but of course there was no answer. A bit further away, there was a big hole in the floor. Usopp crept there, slowly, hoping the floor wouldn´t budge under his weight. It didn´t. Finally, he was close enough to glare down onto the floor below. There was no one there, either. He crawled back, and started heading back to the entrance hall. And he was gonna stay there. At least someone of his friends should find him there.

The walk back to and down the staircase was blissfully eventless. A small thread of smoke moved up from the burnt wood. That woman was also gone now. Usopp sat down a bit away from the abandoned fireplace, his back against a wall to help avoid attacks from behind.

He felt his eyelids turning heavy. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep tonight, thanks to Robin, and struggled to stay awake, finally pinching his skin to keep himself distracted. He wished he was like Zoro, who could sleep but still instantly wake up when an enemy was close.

It can´t be too hard, I just need to focus, Usopp thought, and closed his eyes, but opened them again within a second, due to being scared. As he did, he saw one of his crewmates appear from the doorway ahead. "Oi, Franky! You´re alive..?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Usopp sighed. "Thank god!" Then he became mad. "Where have you been, you idiot!" he bursted, sounding almost like Nami.

"I´ve been super busy." He explained to Usopp about what had happened to him, including his repairing of the snowmobiles. As he was finished, the sniper was relieved, at first.

"But we´re not only six people now..." he muttered

_To be continued_

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Wrong Turn belongs to the original writer/production company.

Author´s note: I thought I would try to write from the perspective of an antagonist... It was just weird xp. Glad I could get this chapter out before the weekend. I honestly don´t know how many chapters are left, but I do have the rest of the plot almost planned, so hopefully I will publish more often and wrap this story up. And things will definitely mess up even more.

I´m really grateful for the positive reviews! And glad you´re enjoying this. Even though this is my first time, it´s fun to write mix of one piece and horror. I hope there will be more stories like that.

ButterPie: If you´re interested in WT, I´ll just say begin with a trailer and well... I think child´s play would fit into the dressrosa arc.

Shadowraptor8: Haha glad you like him! :) I think it would take longer time to write the Ring than the other two, so I might not begin writing that one. But I will probably write it.

Ichigo1508: I know right :)


End file.
